The present invention relates to a mold injection method for use in manufacture of resin or plastic molded type semiconductor, and more particularly, to mold injection method for semiconductor device by which the problem of residual metal is overcome. Background of the invention
Normally, for encapsulation of semiconductor devices, a molding compound is introduced by injection to enclose the semiconductor die to be packaged. FIG. 1 shows a conventional molding injection device for semiconductor wherein an injection opening 1 is arranged beside one edge of the semiconductor die to be packaged. The injection opening 1 is made of metal coil such as copper coil and connected to the non-wiring part of the leadframe outside the die to prevent the short circuited problem. The injection opening 1 is generally arranged on the top left corner of the leadframe for introducing the molding compound into the package to provide water-proof, static-proof properties to the package. Moreover, a vent hole 2 is also provided on the molding device. Beside the injection opening 1, a plated copper coil 3 can be arranged on the top of the leadframe of the leadframe for introducing the molding compound into the package. However, in above two methods, the injection opening 1 or the plated copper coil 3 should be removed after the molding process is executed. The removing process is time- and labor-consuming. Moreover, metal may be resided on the leadframe, resulting short circuited problem to the package.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mold injection method for semiconductor device by which the problem of residual metal is overcome.
The inventive molding method comprises following steps:
1) die attaching;
2) wire bonding;
3) attaching solder-resisting tape around the die;
4) molding;
5) removing the older-resisting tape;
6) marking;
7) ball placement: and
8) singulation;
wherein the steps 3 and 5 are different to those of conventional mold injection method.
1) attaching a hollow rectangular shaped tape on a leadframe;
2) die attaching;
3) wire bonding;
4) molding;
5) removing the solder-resisting tape
6) marking,
7) ball placement: and
8) singulation;
wherein the steps 1 and 5 are different to those of conventional mold injection method.
The present invention has following advantages:
1. The tape can be easily removed and no residual metal is left such that the short circuited problem is overcome.
2. The task of tooling is simpler.
3. The design of the injection opening is flexible by using solder-resisting tape.
4. The inventive method is applicable to mass production,
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: